1. Field of the Invention
Whereas the invention is defined in terms of disposable animal litter utility and containment, the scope of invention is such as to encompass its utility with respect to variable absorbent comminute substances, irrespective of the species of animal defecating and/or urinating therein. Conceivably, the prepacked receptacle unit may be employed in any number of configurations which may be suitably adapted for in-place use at preformed confined spaces such as cages and the like. For purposes of illustration only, the receptacle container is represented in rectangular box-like configuration, as this is generally considered the most convenient three-dimensional form for stacking, storage, transport and the like.
2. Description of The Prior Art
The most cogent developments are set forth in U.S. Patents:
Feeley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,218, Feb. 6, 1973 PA1 Maier, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,285, Feb. 8, 1977 PA1 Bush, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,348, Jan. 17, 1978 PA1 Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,475, Mar. 9, 1982 PA1 Cornelissens, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,391, Aug. 9, 1983 PA1 Murphy, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,206, May 14, 1985
The prior art is also represented by other dispensing cartons or plastic containers as referenced by the patents to E. E. Heck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,453, dated June 24, 1969 and Christie, U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,405, dated Dec. 14, 1982. Related packaging art is represented by Herrington, U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,476, dated Apr. 23, 1985. Within the art, no provision has been made for containment of measured quantities of a litter absorbent substance confined within stacked, disposable bags thus providing multiple, separate layers of absorbent comminute material, comprising a package which when opened, exposes the contents of each successive bag for utility which is readily disposable, immediately and sequentially thereafter. A fiberboard container serves as a temporary housing for the litter bags and contents, precedent to disposal and during utility the combination of fiberboard container and exposed litter bag are coactively engaged to form a substantially rigid, open cavity, the exterior of which is temporarily protected by an impermeable membrane.